


The heart of Noxus

by Nitapie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Battle, Demacia, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love/Hate, Mages, Noxus, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: Once you were an untouchable but all that changed once your father sent you away to a distant country,to serve a cause unknown to you. Unaware of the power which resides within you,asleep. The reader will grow to uncover her true self while working beneath the Hand of Noxus,Darius.Your path to finding out the truth behind all of this will only prove everyone’s true intentions and the plot will thicken but your heart will be torn between duty and emotion.
Relationships: Darius/Reader (league of legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The heart of Noxus

Poised,a woman of example,never knowing what hunger meant,the cold never pricking your skin nor blade dragging against it.

That’s what you were in Demacia,but now you found yourself on the entrance of Noxus. A nation you feared,despite being from Demacia,which had it’s own faults,seeing many mages to their deaths just because they were born with magic within their bloodline. 

It was truly an unfair life yet you had no say in what happened. All you had to do was stand aside and be a daughter of a rich man who decided he did not require you anymore after your mother’s passing.

Sending you away to Noxus to strengthen his underground ties.

Unaware of what he needed from Noxians which he spoke about in not a very flattering way,you spend your youth with your head focused on books and studies.

As you had entered the city,it’s strong walls differing from Demacias architecture. 

The people did not look soo beaten down as they did on the streets of Demacia,frankly most of them walked with heads held high.

Turning your gaze away from the streets and to your hands which rested upon your lap,dressed in the finest of silks,a light blue gown your father had made for you as a “goodbye” gift.

Demacias crest laying upon the sleeve of the gown. You felt overdressed,no one wore a gown like yours here. Everyone you saw from your window dressed in...darker colors.

It had a sweetheart neckline that showed off your fine skin enough to keep something to the imagination.

Unaware of what you’ll be walking into,you expected the worst. Being dressed in such a way only made things worse.

Either an arranged marriage or he sold you off to serve as a slave for the rest of your life.

It was hard for you to comprehend what your father did and for what reason it was done but...before you could even question his actions he had sent you on your way to Noxus.

The rocky carriage suddenly came to a stop and you immediately turned your attention to the door. It opened a moment later by the coachman.

Not taking his hand,you stepped out. Facing a big structure not too far from where you stood. 

There was many guards surrounding it,turning to look back at the coachman. He simply waved and off he was. 

You had never felt soo stranded in your life,in a foreign country with no idea what awaits. Hair placed into a loose bun,as it had been curled before,it was one of your favorite hairstyles.

The people which roamed the streets eyed you from a far. Whispering at the site of the symbol of Demacia.

The sky seemed to be gloomier than you remembered it being. Turning back around to face what stood before you. 

Finding a man who’s shadow swallowed you.

Black short hair with one lock of it white as snow,his eyes scanned your terrified expression. Unable to even flinch,it felt as if he would harm you without even speaking a word or making a move.

The scar within his eyebrow that traveled across his eye and beneath it caught your attention,he seemed to be a warrior. One that has seen many battles.

“W-Who are you?”

His mouth turned from a thin line to a sly smile,his expression brightening up a little bit. His voice deep,a tad bit scratchy as well.

“How surprising that your father did not mention my name to you. “

So he was the one you were sent to.

“He never mentioned any names. This was an abrupt decision that he made. I have no idea who you are or why I’m standing in the central of Noxus.”

You tried to sound tough but he didn’t seem impressed. He just nodded but in a very sarcastic way,as if he was listening to a child telling him a made up story.

As you began to inspect the man before you,your eyes settled upon the massive axe he carried for no apparent reason. Looking up at him again,you found that he wasn’t looking at you but rather into the distance. Focused on something which seemed to bother him by the twitching of his mouth.

“Follow me. We do not have much time.”

With no other choice but to do as your told,you obliged.

Unaware that a very strong power lies within you or rather your blood,something your father knew and suddenly everyone in Noxus knew as well after your arrival.

You had followed him into the building which would intimidate even the bravest of people,leading you through a very neatly decorated hall which had no end,you thought.

The heavy armor he carried saddened you. As if he dragged the weight of the world on his back,alone.

Yet he was someone you knew little of,so to feel bad for him or even tell him such a thing would be inadequate.

Turning the corner finally,he passed two pillars which led to a huge opening of space.

As you neared the center of the spacious room which made you unsettled once chatter from the other end finally traveled to your ears.

Seeing a group of five people walking up to the two of you,all nobles from the way they dressed soo profoundly.

One stood out exceptionally,the one with the white hair. A nose like a raven,shoulders wide and a coat black as coal.

_ “This is the girl?” _

Confused,you looked at the man questionably. 

“Yes. Arrived without any trouble.”

Darius replied to the man in a stoic voice.

** “Excellent. Before anything is done,rip that Demacian crest off of her. Rid her of anything that has the stench of Demacia upon her body. I just pray it won’t be her head as well.” **

The voice which commanded such a vicious act filled with nothing but malice and everything evil.

He did not stick around but rather turned away and left,as his little minions followed behind quickly. Some of them looking back at your lost expression, your eyes swelled up,this entire time you had withheld your emotions but your crest was your symbol of protection. Even in Noxus,you thought you’d be seen as someone of power,someone who was not touchable.

Yet it seemed different now.

Eyes snapping towards the only threat in this room,Darius. Who had his back turned to you,walking to the nearest table. 

Resting his weapon upon it,as if it was disrespectful to let his axe touch the polished marble floor. 

Taking a deep breath,he turned towards you.

Standing there like a deer in headlights.

The only thing which wasn’t frozen were your tears which rolled off of your cheeks.

You knew what this meant.

Taking off your crest was equal as degrading you to nothing but dirt underneath his feet.

Falling to your knees,there was no point of making a scene you thought. Making his way towards you as if nothing was about to happen.

Your tongue slipped.

_ “Don’t touch me you Noxian swine.” _

Stopping a few inches away from you,he kneeled down to your level. His gaze sharp and threatening.

_** “Do not speak of Noxians in such a manor before me girl. If you value your life more than the land which betrayed you.” ** _

You barely kept eye contact,his face blurry from the tears within your eyes,chest heavy,too heavy to even take a breath.

He simply stared at you,looking at the way you shook. The blood drained from your face,surely from fear.

He knew something you didn’t,but now you could not bring yourself to even ask what he meant when he spoke of betrayal.

“Please...”

His hand settled upon your arm,right where the embroidered crest laid.

**_ “This was inevitable. Begging will not save you. “ _ **

Closing your eyes,the man helped you stand,but before you could even hope that he’d be even a little bit gentle,he ripped off your crest,along with the entire sleeve of of the gown. A sharp yelp left you,but you tried to not scream. 

Letting the fabric fall to the ground,you caught a glimpse of it,frowning.

The clearness of your skin along with the way your dress now exposed more of your skin,Darius remembered his first love,it had been long since he even touched a woman let alone thought of the one he soo dearly loved.

“ _Take the dress off_.”

He commanded.

“W-What? I will do no such thing!”

Narrowing his gaze,Darius didn’t wish for this to turn violent.

“You’ll force my hand if you do not do it yourself. “

Being who you were,with little to no male interaction in your life,you felt yourself blush stupidly. Turning away,you lowered your head. Darius followed all of your movements but what you’d ask next would throw him off guard.

“Then help me and undo the back of my dress. “

It was all laced up tightly,which was a lot of work.

It was enough for you to try and make a run for it,which was a very unwise choice to make.

Running to the first doorway you saw,you could hear him on your tail.

Before you could slam the door into his face as you succeeded into opening it quick enough,he pushed against it. 

Stronger than the door itself,you found yourself thrown against the wall and the door barely hanging onto the hinges.

Grabbing you by the neck,his eyes wild with anger.

“This is your final warning,try and make a fool of me one more time and no amount of begging will save you. “

Squeezing your neck,your vision faded,all you saw were those crimson eyes,the next moment you felt your robes leave you,and the cold room nipped at your exposed skin. Yet none of it mattered as you hung onto his hand for dear life.

Kicking your legs,mouth gasping for air yet none came.

Darius realized you were slowly going limp and let go,grabbing you before you would hit the floor of the small room filled with a bunch of shelves filled with books and scrolls. Dust flowing through the air. 

Only wearing sheer undergarments,Darius tried his hardest to not look yet as he held you there,half conscious. His eyes wondered down your body.

So pure and untouched.

His mind wondered if you would be able to do what Swain would ask of you in the next couple of days which would come.

As you slipped away,you focused on the face which looked back at you.

“I want my dad...”

With that you were gone,knocked out cold,only as he lifted you up did he realize that the back of your head was bleeding from how hard he had slammed you against the wall.

You were a child,yet a grown woman as well. He was torn. Seeing many of your likes die on the battle field.

As he had done what was told,he took you to his chambers which were temporary until his return to his post. Without you he could not be able to leave.

Having Swain complicate everything,now he had you to mend so that you would not bleed out.

His chambers had been on the last floor,many stair cases would be went up until he finally reached the door to his private quarters.

The institute of war wasn’t a place he visited often but this time it was to pick up the new asset that would help him in future battles.

Wondering how you would react to what you’d come to know. 

The hand of Noxus tending to a girl that tried to trick him was something very different from what would have happened yet he couldn’t help but feel like he had let his brute force harm someone weaker and smaller than him which is why he felt obligated to fix his part of the mistake.

He did not take advantage of the situation as many men would,he himself would rather die than allow for the crest of Noxus to be torn down,however you had no choice.

You had been sold to Noxus to become their weapon. Soon enough,they shall regret ever letting you slip through their fingers. Blind to a young woman unaware of her own strength. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to do Darius x Reader so here it is! Also I will be making a YouTube video pretty soon about my Jhin fic so stay tuned!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter I had fun writing it,but first chapters are always hard. Still getting to know Dariuses character but I think I’ve got the hang of it.  
> My social media  
> Instagram - nitapiee  
> TikTok - nitapie  
> YouTube - nitapielol  
> Twitter -nitapielol


End file.
